Multiple use container systems have been utilized in order to facilitate the storage and transport of a variety of materials. Often, the container is used as the primary means for containing the material such that the material is sealed within the container by said container cap. These materials may include solid goods (e.g., cat litter, pet food, powder detergent, etc.) and fluid goods (e.g., laundry detergent, etc.) and may come in a variety of dimensions.
As the volume and/or weight of such containers become increasingly larger, it becomes a burden on the handler to lift or otherwise controllably dispense the contents from the container. It would be desirable to provide a closeable container cap that allows for controlled dispensing of goods from a container.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for a closeable container cap that can easily and conveniently be attached to a container and used as a dispenser, and which cap can be used to easily and conveniently control the dispensing of goods from the container.